


Giving Over

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Over

Martin's chest is all golden curls and pale skin and there are freckles on his shoulders and Danny wants to touch but he can't. Not with his hands bound by the tie that secures his wrists to the bedframe.

His good tie. His very expensive, blue silk tie.

"Martin," he complains.

"Problem, Danny?" Martin kisses him again, lewd and wet.

Danny's not sure why he agreed to this. He's frustrated, his cock heavy and aching. Martin's still teasing, licking a nipple, sucking on the side of his neck, kissing his jaw.

"You're getting off on this little power trip, aren't you?"

Martin sits back, straddling Danny's hips, eyes crinkling as he smiles. "We should do it like this all the time."

Danny harrumphs, nowhere near as dignified as he wants to be. But he is not going to beg for it. No. Even though he had to watch Martin prepare himself in his quiet Martin way, nothing showy, all business as he lubed his fingers, then closed his eyes and slipped them inside himself.

"Please, Martin." Danny rocks his hips and it's not begging, it's a suggestion. "Fuck."

Grinding his ass against Danny's hips, Martin is as polite and earnest as can be. "Did you say something?"

"I said, 'fuck', which is what I thought we were doing here." Danny has to fight hard not to grin when he sees how much Martin is enjoying this.

Makes all the frustration worth it.

"Oh, that." Martin backs off, dragging the wet tip of his cock across Danny's stomach.

He takes Danny's cock in hand and Danny's breath catches as Martin slicks him up, cold lube on hot skin. He almost wishes they were still using condoms, he's not going to last a minute but those days are behind them, enough time has passed and it's only been the two of them and ain't that a kick in the pants. His longest, most exclusive relationship, and it's with Martin.

Martin straddles him again, rising up on his knees and reaching behind, then eases down and down, engulfing Danny in heat and light and it's amazing to watch, the concentration on Martin's face, the way Martin just closes his eyes and experiences it,

"Was this what you wanted?" Martin's voice is a low whisper.

He's settled on Danny's hips and Danny's inside of him and holding his breath and trying not to come before things even get started.

Danny nods. He takes one breath, than another. "Is it good?" Dumb question, they've done this enough times already to know how much Martin likes it but he really really likes hearing it.

"What do you think?" Martin shifts, grinds his hips down and Danny moans, pulling on the tie and curses himself for handing all the control over to Martin.

Martin nips Danny's neck. "Move," he whispers.

And Danny moves, gritting his teeth as he rocks his hips. It's maybe the best thing he's ever felt, hot and smooth and slick as Martin slides down to meet every thrust. He hangs on for a time, but then he gets cocky and twists his hips and shoves hard. Martin groans with delight, then squeezes in return, grinning when Danny gasps out loud.

"Damn it, I'm gonna lose it and you're--you're--"

Martin sits back and starts jerking himself off, one hand flat on Danny's chest, the other on his cock, head bowed and it's fucking gorgeous. Danny can't hold back. With a shove of his hips he comes, all bright lights and stars, an apology on his lips but he even finishes there's a warm splatter on his stomach, Martin is coming too and damn, they're getting pretty damn good at this.

There's a stillness afterward, Martin still sitting on him, eyes closed, head hanging down. As the tension drains from Danny's body his cock softens and slips free, evidently startling Martin, who opens his eyes and looks almost surprised to see Danny beneath him.

"Oh, hey." A warm smile and Martin unfolds himself, stretching out over Danny. His body is a sweaty, heavy weight and Danny revels in it.

"Yeah, hey." Kissing now, soft and tender.

"Martin, think you could--?" Danny glances upward at his hands.

"Oh. Right." Martin tugs one end of the tie and it releases.

Impressed, Danny takes the tie and, despite the wrinkles, folds it carefully. A touch of an iron, and it will be ready for the next day, already anticipating the look on Martin's face when he recognizes it.

He wraps his arms around Martin and holds him tight.


End file.
